


Запах асгардца

by AVO_Cor



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о запахах асгардцев</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах асгардца

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [У каждого Мстителя запах особый.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919177) by [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key). 



> Каким-то непонятным образом слэш таки просочился... Очень бы хотелось упомянуть Сигюн, но изначально брался Марвеловский канон, поэтому если описывать еще героев Эдды, боюсь на одной Сигюн я уже не остановлюсь) Хотя кое-что эддическое все же имеется.

Раз перенюхали Икс-менов и Мстителей,  
Вспомним теперь и асгардских жителей.

Один пропах одеянием кожаным,  
Древностью, магией, бородой ухоженной,  
Коня восьминогого крепким потом,  
Ну а бывает, вороньим пометом.

Фригг пахнет уютом, домашней снедью,  
Огнем очага, железом и медью,  
Тканым полотнищем, травами разными,  
А когда-то давно и пеленками грязными.

Вольштагг окружен ароматом застолья,  
Сивушным духом, хлебом и солью.  
Запахом кузницы и приключения,  
Копченым окороком и даже печеньем.

Фандрала запах выделить сложно  
Среди женских амбре всевозможных.  
Он пахнет спальней, горячим телом,  
Клинком наточенным, говорят, умелым.

Пахнет Огун цветущими землями ванов,  
Маслом для чистки оружия пряным.  
Но фанат тренировок и чаще всего  
Испариной едкой несет от него.

Страж Хеймдалль бессменный и на сильном теле  
Запах пыли звездной и светлого эля.  
Запах свежести ветра между мирами,  
Хотя изредка грязными тянет носками.

От валькирии Сиф – девы воюющей –  
Тянется шлейф аромата чарующий.  
Пахнет юностью чистой, страстью, металлом,  
Женскою силой и немного Фандралом.

Тор-Громовержец пахнет грозою,  
Жареным мясом, вином и козою.  
То есть шерстью козлиной, бесшабашным весельем,  
Редкими мыслями, диким похмельем.  
Яростью схватки, сталью и кровью,  
Ветром под дном колесницы, любовью,  
Мокрой травой и свежим озоном,  
А после битвы – потным бизоном.

В запах Хлорриди что-то вплетается,  
Тянется шлейфом, вьется, меняется.  
Что-то чужое, но такое манящее,  
Нечто опасное, зато настоящее.  
Зубастое, острое, милое, славное,  
Родное, запретное, ядовитое, главное.  
На вкус отдающее слюною и спермой,  
Знанием страшным и дружбою верной.  
То, что не связано узами кровными,  
Но на ухо шепчется словами нескромными.

Ведь запахи Локи понять нелегко,  
Как уследить, как сбежит молоко.  
Скрытность у трикстера – главный секрет,  
Видишь же, вот он. Но чуешь ли? Нет.  
Знают немногие, что ночью и днем  
Лофт пахнет магией, силой, огнем,  
Жарким костром, искрами, ветками,  
Пергаментом, травами, книгами редкими.  
Смертью, конюшней, солью и морем,  
Страстью, опасностью, знанием, горем.  
Кожей змеиною, волчьим мехом,  
Шнуром сыромятным, болью и смехом.

Выделить запах нелегко потому,  
Так как знаком он лишь одному.  
Пока у других пелена на глазах,  
Чужой аромат застрял в волосах.  
Запах струится, лентою вьется,  
Вплетается в косу и там остается.  
След уж простыл, но память пьянит,  
Запах любимый подушка хранит.

 

© AVO Cor  
22.2.2014 и 31.5.2015  
Ровно


End file.
